Salt Water
by DawnFlame
Summary: I was terrifed of the Ocean. No lie. Living on an island didn't help much either. My life was filled with fear until that fateful hurricane brought me a new hope. He helped me ease my fears and I helped him heal his scars. Mild Shonen-ai RXS AU.
1. Chapter 1

DawnFlame here. This is my first fanfiction here, be gentle. It's Shonen-ai meaning BoyXBoy. So if you don't like that... Tough, don't flame for it.

* * *

Salt Water

I never really liked the water. I'm afraid of it actually. You'd think its crazy coming from someone who lives on an island… The waves crashing down on the beach, a small bubbling in the surf; it was terrifying. I never in all my life would've gone into that death trap. Never would I have dove into that salty blue abyss that surrounded my home. Never… until I met him.

It had been hurricane season, and torrential rains soaked our island to its core. The palm trees bent with the howling winds. Tropical flowers drowned in their sandy soil. Marine life would become stranded on the land and die. I usually stayed indoors when I could manage it. School was out during hurricane season, as the school flooded during this time periodically.

I don't believe I even introduced myself yet. My name is Riku, age seventeen, and I am afraid of water. Not your little cup of pure fresh water, I could handle that… It was the large bodies of water. I hated rivers, ponds, and lakes; however I was petrified of the ocean. The ocean is alive, with animals, plants, and its raging surfs. It claimed boats, people and land to its awesome might.

Hurricane Ventus was approaching. It was pushing its self out of category five into its own level. It was fast strong and headed straight for us. My fellow islanders and I worked in haste trying to prepare for the storm. Our Island is just a small fishing community, about 200 people tops. Not a lot of people thankfully, and we had an underground shelter.

Fortunately for this hurricane, we had enough warning to get to the safe house. It's like an underground concrete building. It's pretty old but it's large and sturdy. There's a place to sleep, a place to eat and other facilities. There's storage for precious family items and heirlooms. All of the islanders were able to fit comfortably.

We weathered out the storm for three and a half days. My best friend, Kairi worried the entire time about animals and birds. I've known her for years, and many a person predicted we would end up together. In truth, we weren't attracted to each other; we just shared common interests and hobbies.

Anyway, the storm lasted for a few days. When the all clear to leave the safe house was given, the outside was in complete ruins. Trees were uprooted and scattered about. Broken glass, shingles, chunks of concrete, and debris littered the sandy terrain. Dead fish and other marine life lay amongst the rubble, picked up and dropped by the ferocity of the hurricane. Kairi made it her mission to rescue as many animals as possible.

I, (along with some other unlucky souls), were recruited to help the cleanup effort and rescue operation. Did we have a choice? Nope, Kai somehow has blackmail on all of us. I'll never know how she did it either.

Kairi and I worked our way around the island gathering up wounded/stranded water creatures and returning them to the ocean. I tried my best to stay as far away from the water that I could. Kairi knew my fear of the sea, and tried her damned hardest to get me in the salty abyss. Not on my life if it could be helped.

"There! Riku there!" Kairi was standing on the remains of a roof torn from the house it once sat on. She shouted to me and pointed to something on the other side of the roof.

"Kai! Get down! You'll hurt yourself!" I shouted at her.

"Will not!" she called back and as if on cue, she slipped and got a nice deep gash on her left leg. Kairi didn't cry but her eyes DID well up with tears of pain.

"Told you so." I said bluntly with a slight smirk. She glared at me and stood up.

"There's a dolphin over there. I think its head is trapped under so rubble. I need to go get this cleaned up. Riku, Please help it." She followed up with the infamous puppy dog pout. I hated the puppy dog pout.

I sighed in defeat, "I'll go see if I can help it…" I said with slight exasperation, "But I'm NOT putting it back in the water." I added as she walked towards the medical clinic.

I eased my way around the roof and saw the dolphin in question. The tail was blue and its head (just above the dorsal fin) was covered with rubble. _It's probably dead._ I thought solemnly, as I began to shift the rubble.

I was astonished to say the least when I discovered what lay beneath the rubble. It was no dolphin. The soft blue dolphin tail curved and became golden tan skin; just above the dorsal fin on his back, was the torso of a boy about my age. It was a mermaid- err merboy, since he's a boy… I think…

I backed away almost immediately upon this discovery. I watched the slight rise and fall of his side, _Oh great it's alive_… I picked my way back over to him. I gently rolled him over so his face wasn't in the dirt. He had soft features, and brunette hair. There was a tribal tattoo on his upper right arm. It was a pretty complex and detailed pattern all done in black.

As I observed him, I was unaware as he woke from his unconscious state. He made a small noise and frightened me. I jumped back and he jerked away as well. My aqua eyes glared at his dark gray eyes. We stared each other down for a while; that is until he began to pale. Color drained from his face quickly and I realized the intense exposure to the sun was killing him.

I knelt beside the merboy, who swatted at me and snarled a bit. His eyes changed to a softer gray. "If you want to live, I'd behave if I were you." I said with a slight bit of annoyance in my voice. He growled but visibly relaxed. He watched my every move judging me.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help" I said softly, trying to calm the hesitant creature. He glared at me and lunged. He grabbed my hand and bit down. Hard. I cried out and pulled my hand away.

"_It seems we both are afraid, though we don't show it…"_

I stared at the creature, "did you just-"

"_Talk? No. I have no voice in which to speak, but my kind can communicate with others telepathically through sonar."_

I was in shock. He could communicate, and he seemed very intelligent. "Why did you bite me?" I asked without much thought. I realized how rude that sounded once it was said.

"_Simple. We aren't in water, so I can't use my sonar. Human blood has water in it. I bit you so you could hear me."_

I nodded slowly. Then I heard people shouting my name. "I need to hide you. Other people are coming." I told him hastily. I didn't know what to do with him, let alone where to hide him from the concerned islanders.

"_Allow me." _He said weakly. A slivery white mist surrounded his body and changed it. His tail was replaced by legs with tattered pants. A white equally tattered shirt appeared on him as well.

"How did you do that?" I asked purely amazed. He smirked and tried to sit up. He swayed dangerously. I managed to catch him in my arms.

"By the way, my name's Riku."

"_Sora." _He said before he passed out.

Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review and I'll get back to you!


	2. Chapter 2

Salt Water

Chapter 2

* * *

"He's a what!?" Kairi blurted out. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Not so loud Kai!" I hissed. I had just told my best (and sometimes very blond for a redhead) friend that the boy I rescued was a merboy. She gave me this look like I had lost my mind. I quickly glanced at the opened window in my living room.

"Riku? Did you hit your head when you climbed around that roof?"

I glowered at her. "No!" I replied heatedly. I lowered my voice steadily, "He's an honest to god merperson."

Kairi bit her lip, "But Riku, they don't exist… They're a part of fairytales and old legends."

I frowned; she had a valid point until I could prove her wrong. If only Sora would wake up... but he was still unconscious from the severe sun exposure and exhaustion. I glanced at him.

He was lying on my sofa, perfectly still aside from his chest rising and falling gently. His tanned face looked peaceful.

"So what's his name?"

I jumped being caught off guard, "Huh? Oh, he said his name was Sora."

Kairi sat back on the floor, musing to herself. "That's a nice name…"

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the wooden chair I had been sitting in. I, like usual, had it facing backwards so I could rest my arms on the back. Kairi chose to sit on the floor even though I offered her a chair. She said it was safer.

In all, my home and others nearby had managed to not be hit as bad as other houses on the island. The massive hurricane changed course last minute and just scraped our little island with its edges. My basement was flooded somewhat, and the guest bedroom window had shattered, leaving that room in complete turmoil, but it wasn't major damage.

I live alone if you haven't guessed. My parents, well my mom died out at sea when I was young and my father… He committed suicide out of grief. In front of me, and I was about six or seven. I lost both of my parents within a week. My cousin came to live with me, (he's quite a bit older than me) for a while. I turned eighteen last month and my cousin moved out. He said I was old enough and responsible enough to take care of things on my own.

My father's death, while very traumatizing, did not have the lasting effect on me like my mom's. I have been afraid to go into the ocean at all since the accident. I was closer to her when she died.

A small stir from Sora jarred me from my brooding. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. His eyes weren't gray anymore, rather a soft blue green.

"_Riku?"_ his voice rang clearly in my mind. He tried to sit up.

I put my hand on his chest, "Stay still, you'll only hurt yourself more if you try to do too much."

Sora tilted his head to the side, _"Do I have to?"_

I gave him a stern look, "Yes."

"Uh, Hello? Very confused female present!" Kairi said waving her hand in front of my face. In truth I had forgotten she was there. I looked at Sora for help.

"_Why are you looking at me?"_

"Help explain!"

"_I would but…Can't"_ Sora looked away from me.

I think I thought I knew what he meant. So I was about to try to explain to Kairi why she couldn't hear Sora. Wow, those sentences were confusing…

"Uh… Let's see…" I was already off to a bad start, "Sora doesn't have a voice, but he communicates through a special sonar-telepathy… thing. He bit me and now I can hear him!" I rushed the last sentence, clearly confusing myself and my friends.

Sora looked confused and Kairi's brain must have been malfunctioning… She just stared with her mouth gaping open. "Come again?"

I sighed; I was pitiful when it came to explaining anything. _"Repeat after me."_ Sora's voice echoed in my head. I nodded thanking him silently.

"_I do not have a voice of my own; however I use Sonar to communicate. I can't communicate on land as there is no water to pass the message along."_

"Sora does not have a voice of his own technically; however he uses sonar to communicate. He can't though on land because there's no water to send the message through." I glanced at Sora waiting on him for the next part.

"_I can 'talk' to Riku because I bit him and I send my thoughts to him through his blood, which has water in it."_

"He can talk to me because he bit me. Blood has water in it so Sora's thoughts can be heard in my head." I relayed the message with minor flaws.

Kairi nodded, "So if I want to hear him, he'd have to bite me?"

I nodded, "And draw blood." I concluded. Kairi glanced at Sora and moved away.

"_I won't bite her unless she wants me to. I don't have to even; all I need is a drop of her blood."_

"You sound like a vampire…." I commented lightly. Sora looked at me with a confused expression, "I'll explain later…"

"What's he saying?" Kairi asked, curious as ever.

"Sora needs a small bit of your blood in order for you to hear him. He doesn't have to bite you… Which reminds me…why did you bite me?" I was now the curious one, wanting to know why Sora had bitten me. He never really justified his answer.

"_I needed help; and you… You weren't going to try to hurt me, like other have… I haven't trusted a human I a long time…"_ Sora trailed off lost in his thoughts and memories.

I relayed what he said to Kairi, "You've trusted humans before?" Kairi asked, amazed. Sora nodded.

"_Not since I was younger… My mother and I were outcasts in our society. She became friends with a woman who helped us. But… She and my mother died in a terrible storm about eleven years ago."_

I stared. There was only one storm from that long ago that I could remember. It was the one that my own mother had died it. Was it possible?

I left quite a mystery for you guys huh? Good luck!


	3. Chapter 3

Salt Water  
Chapter 3

* * *

I had to know more about him. He just felt so familiar, like I knew him before. I wanted to know more, but I decided to let things fall into place on their own, like my mother taught me. Sora was a very curious person. In his disguise, I could take him around the island without a huge amount of suspicion.

Of course my fellow islanders asked about Sora, like where he came from or if he had a girlfriend (This was asked by the young female population naturally). I had to admit, the girls had plenty of reasons to ask. They were nosey and Sora was definitely handsome, from a friend's perspective. Even Kairi was interested.

I had to answer for him, since Sora can't talk directly to other people. It was hard. He of course wanted to talk to people and I wanted him to keep a low profile about what he was. There are many legends about merpeople and the terrible destruction they brought, not to mention bad luck. They were viewed as monstrous creatures rather than beautiful people you might find in fairy tales.

Sora was very curious like I said; which made him very exasperating to work with. He seemed to have limitless energy. I on the other hand, have very limited energy. I'm not a morning person, although I do like to watch the sunrise on occasions. I like my sleep, and I like to not interact with people. If it were up to me, I would be on an Island like this, but there would be a few other tolerable people.

"Come on Riku!" Kairi called to me. I rolled my eyes and followed the girl. Sora had gone ahead and Kairi was keeping tabs on him while I caught my breath.

I stood from the fallen tree and stretched. "Where'd he go this time?" I asked leaned on a palm tree. Kairi beckoned my up to the crest of the hill she stood on. I sighed and walked up to her.

She pointed down the hill. "He's trying to catch that baby bird." I followed her finger only to see Sora running around trying in earnest to scoop up a baby bird and return it to its nest. I couldn't help but smile. Sora just has a huge heart and this charm that makes you smile no matter what ridiculous thing he's doing.

I turned to Kairi; she had this mischievous grin on her face. "What are you up to?" I asked suspiciously.

She looked at her finger nails, "oh nothing…. But this!" She gave me a shove in the back and made me tumble down the hill. I crashed into Sora who lost sight of the little bird.

_Kairi… will pay._ I thought bitterly, as I untangled myself from Sora. We stood up and dusted ourselves off. Then Sora tripped and we were back on the ground. Sora was sprawled on top of me, his left knee on my chest.

"_Sorry! Here let me_…" Sora said trying to get up. At that moment however, that little bird Sora was chasing chose to sit on my head. Sora's eyes lit up.

"_Gotcha now!" _Sora made a grab for the bird, and missed. He land on top of me hard, his face on mine. I felt my face turn bright red as blood rushed to my cheeks. Sora also blush a nice shade of crimson as well. I swore that Kairi planned this with that bird.

His mouth was agape. His eyes were shocked and frightened as he waited for my reaction. _"I am so sorry Riku!" _He quickly got off of me which was great now that his knee was no longer in my chest.

"Sora. Please, calm down. It was an accident." I gave him a reassuring smile. Sora seemed to relax. I got up and dusted sand off of me again.

I glared up at the redhead who just grinned impishly. "You're toast when we catch you!" I shouted at her, "Come on Sora, we can catch her!" Kairi started off in the other direction. Sora smiled and we gave chase.

I have to give the girl credit, she's freaking fast. Kairi disappeared from view after only a few minutes. I collapsed on the ground panting. Sora flopped down beside me.

"_Kairi… is fast…"_ He said as he panted lightly.

"Yeah… she is…" I replied, also panting. I laid back on the sandy ground and closed my eyes. Silence lingered between Sora and I as we caught our breath.

"_Riku?"_ Sora's soft voice found its way into my mind.

"Hmm?"

"_I- never mind_" he began, but stopped, obviously hesitant.

I sat up, leaning on my hands, "What's on your mind?"

Sora looked up a sad smile on his face, "_You just remind me of someone I once knew… Nothing important._"

I tilted my head to the side, "I do?"

Sora nodded, "_yeah… My friend from when I was younger… I don't remember his face or name… I feel bad for forgetting. He was just like you…_"

I stared ahead of us out to the barely visible ocean beyond the dunes. "I see…" Maybe I could bring up my theory, but maybe Sora would think I'm being insensitive. I bit my lip.

"_Told you it wasn't important."_ Sora said dismissively. I leaned back further on my hands.

"Sora…" I decided to ask. He looked at me, "I'll bet that your friend would forgive you." I lied, I chickened out. I didn't have the heart to suggest that maybe, somehow… we once knew each other once before.

Sora looked down at the sand, "_I hope so…_" He murmured. I looked up at the sky, it was growing darker. I realized how long we had been sitting here. The sun was setting.

I stood up and offered him my hand. He just stared at it, "Take my hand, I'll help you up." I explained. Sora nodded and took my hand, only then did I see the same mischievous glint in his eyes that I often saw in Kairi's.

"_Or I'll help you down._" He said as he pulled me on top of him for the third time today. This time however was the worst.

I landed in such a way that my lips were on his. I felt my body freeze and my heart race with embarrassment. I pulled away, and got off of Sora. I felt blood rush to my cheeks again, and I was sure Sora would be upset, even if it was his fault in the first place.

I was surprised however; He looked strangely content and was smirking. I felt the impulse to smack him, but I resisted.

Instead I stood up and started walking. I smirked as he scrambled to catch up. "_Riku?_"

I decided to play his little game, and didn't look at him. "_Riku?_"

I continued to ignore him and pretended to be mad at him. Mock anger was fun.

"_Riku? I'm sorry… Riku?_" Sora sounded genuinely sorry and upset that I wouldn't talk to him. "_Riku…._"I stopped and looked at him, concealing my grin. He sounded so sad. I felt horrible for torturing him like that.

"Sora… I'm not mad." I said softly, "I don't think I could ever be mad at you." Sora looked up at me, and smiled. I swear that's all he ever does.

"_You have been before._" Sora said pointedly.

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about…?"

Sora bit his lip and sighed, "_I was thinking about that friend I told you about… I think… I think he's you._"


	4. Chapter 4

I honestly thought I posted this one already.... really I did. Yet here I am, late at night, posting it. I am a forgetful little bugger.  
Oh and thanks for the "Love" On Say What You Need To Say... Not. Encouraging me mean more updates!!!

* * *

Salt Water

Chapter 4

I just stared at him opened mouthed. He couldn't read other people's minds. I knew he couldn't… could he?

"How do you know for certain?" I asked calmly. I saw Sora shift his weight from one foot to the other. Nerves.

"_I'm not….I just… I don't know…" _Sora said quietly, looking at the white-gold sand. I walked beside him and put my hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"You'll figure it out." I said lightly. Part of me was hoping that somehow I was the friend from Sora's past. It was the part that still longed for my mother and father. I always felt like there was a missing piece to my life. I always thought it was their absence… but now… maybe.

The other more rational, sensible side of my mind was telling me that Sora must have had a mer-friend who looked or acted like me. Maybe both even… But still.

I hadn't realized that we had started walking or that we were in front of my house until Sora pulled me from my brooding.

"_Riku? Is something bothering you?_" Sora's voice cut into my mind and shoved all my thoughts back into the appropriate storage boxes.

"Nah, just thinking too hard." I said with a slight smile. He smiled back as we entered the house.

We didn't talk much as I prepared dinner, nor did we talk much during it. I was grateful for lack of conversation. I imagine that Sora was as well. We both needed time to sort out our thoughts and memories.

I waited until he was asleep before I slipped into the attic. I couldn't believe that after all these years; I was finally going to look at my parents' belongings. The rational part of my mind was questioning my actions, while the hopeful side of my mind was looking for anything that could link Sora and I together.

I sifted through some of my father's books until I found something very interesting. It was an old journal. I was amazed no one ever found it before… especially since it was my father's.

I skipped into the middle of the journal and found a promising entry about my mother.

_Kyla met a new friend today. A very different friend. Her name is Tessa. She's tall and tan, and she has really dark brown hair. She has a son about Riku's age. I think his name was Skye._

I sighed, that wasn't helpful in the slightest. I skipped a few pages and read another entry.

_I discovered something else about Tessa and her son. She's a Mermaid and not just any mermaid but a banished Queen. She and her son are fugitives running from some more powerful regal family. They've disguised themselves as humans to hide from the other group. Kyla knew about them for a while now… I just wonder why she didn't tell me! Did she think that somehow I wouldn't accept them?_

My eyes widened. I wondered if Skye and Sora are one and the same. I skipped a few more pages until I was on the last entry.

_It's been unbearable without her. I miss her more every day, and Riku. I can't bring myself to look at him anymore. He reminds me of Kyla too much, and it dredges up all of the pain all over _again_. I feel like somehow she is haunting me through my son. I feel horrible thinking that at all but the agony of losing her, but still seeing her… it's just too much. I just want this pain to stop…_

I closed the book. Tear stained that page as I had read it. I knew the date at the top. It was the day my father shot himself in his depression. I had never known why he did it…Now I knew. I was the reason.

I knew I looked like my mother significantly. I had similar features and the same aqua colored eyes. I inherited my dad's silver hair instead of her jet black hair… It's a trait on his side of the family that's been passed on in every male member for generations.

I didn't realize how much I missed them; how much pain and sadness I locked away until I finally broke down. I was crying softly when I heard footsteps on the ladder up to the attic. I looked up and I saw Sora standing before me, with a concerned, questioning expression displayed on his face.

"_Riku? Why are you crying?_" He asked quietly as he sat down across from me. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his arms.

"My parents…" I whispered, trying to wipe the tears from my eyes.

Sora watched me carefully, trying to determine what to do. He moved and sat beside me, his sapphire eyes were clouded with a mix of confusion and sorrow. We sat there in silence save for a few sobs that would escape me. Sora's presence was soothing somehow, like just being near him made me feel good inside.

"_I'm sorry…_" Sora said softly after a while.

I looked at him with a weird expression, "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong…"

Sora looked up at me sadly, "_I've caused you pain… I'm still hurting you…" _He looked away.

I looked at him. Mixed emotions of confusion and pain swelled inside me. "I don't understand Sora…"

The brunette looked up, "_Riku…I'm positive you're the friend I'd forgotten. Our mothers died at sea when your family's boat wrecked in a storm. I was able to get away… Your mother… she saved me._"

I stared at him… Somehow it all made sense. Somehow, I knew he was telling me the missing part of the story. Yet somehow… I didn't believe him. I shook my head. "No…"

Sora gazed at me solemnly. "_Don't you believe me?"_he asked softly.

Tears welled up in my eyes again. I was shaking with anger, sadness, grief and confusion."Get out. Go- J-just go!" I shouted at him, my emotions raging like a typhoon inside.

Sora looked upset but complied and disappeared from the room. I wrapped my arms around my knees. A new wave of sobs washed over me.

I stayed in the attic for the remainder of the night, slipping into a fitful bout of sleep. The following morning, I felt horrible inside and out. I was stiff from sleeping against the wall. I was upset about the resurfacing of my parents' deaths.

But mostly I hated myself for shouting at Sora. He didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he brought the truth to a head. I took it the wrong way and shouted at him.

I also made the discovery that he had left my house completely. I didn't mean for him to leave like this. I never meant what I said to him… I made a huge mess of things, and I don't know if I can fix it…


End file.
